


Delusions

by artsy_despair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_despair/pseuds/artsy_despair
Summary: Maybe what had captured your heart was his blood like red hair, or his sorrowful brown eyes, but you had fallen for a man who had been deemed a criminal a long time ago.





	Delusions

Maybe what had captured your heart was his blood like red hair, or his sorrowful brown eyes, but you had fallen for a man who had been deemed a criminal a long time ago.

But you had known him better than his failed excuse of a grandmother. You had played with him in the sand, at his house, he had shown you how he made puppets and he even listened when you would rant about how bright his future would be.

Looking back now, perhaps he wasn't listening to you. Perhaps he was lost in his dream world, one in which his parents were still alive, giving your naive child-self an illusion of listening.

The day he went missing and the day he went rogue, you felt betrayed. You cried, you nearly tore out your hair. Your parents tried to comfort you, but never tried to sympatize with him or his situation.

"That boy was never right in the head. He was always so calculating and silent, even for a child!" She used to say while scolding you for everything. You knew that your parents felt obliged to care for you, but they were never truly in love with you. But not anymore. What life did you need if you were not needed? 

You let go of the blood-stained kitchen knife and walked to your room upstairs, not sparing a glance at the bloody massacre behind you. The moon was red tonight.

__________

The first time you saw him was when both of you were still children. His parents were alive, and he was cheerful, reserved, but nice. You went up to him and you two became fast friends. When his parents hadn't returned for a long time, you were there to comfort him, but it had been not enough. He had even shown you his parent replacement puppets, he had taught you how to control chakra and puppets and toys and -  
__________

You were starting to hyperventilate. Your beautiful eyes were now blurring your sight and the red moon became two and blurred together. The moon was not as red as your hands and not as heavy as your heart as what you had done sunk in. 

In no less than 3 days, your disappereance was noted along with the rotting corpses, and you, just like he, who left you a long time ago, were declared a rogue to the entire land hidden in the sand.

You began your search for him, taking only what you needed from your home, as little as possible. You passed through forests, different, small, peaceful villages and the thought that maybe, just maybe, you and Sasori could live in peace in the most recent one you had passed through.

Along the journey to him, you matured and began regretting your actions. Reality had started to seep in- what would you even do if you saw him? What would you even say? You had no idea, but the burning need to find him remained.

__________

You grew restless and hopeless in your search. Months had passed, nearly a year. Rumors circulated around that he had become a part of the akatsuki. "Daybreak[1], huh. What an ironic name for a criminal organization," you often thought. 

__________

Your second meaningful encounter with him was exactly a year and a half after you left Sunagakure. He didn't look like what you had imagined, and neither did his voice sound like his, but you knew it was him. When he and his partner passed you by, you knew he recognized you. He acknowledged you, but went his merry way with a barbie looking guy and a half dead red haired man in his puppet's tail.

__________

The third and last time you saw him was mere months before his last battle. Unknown to you, you had breached the Akatsuki's territory, resting on a tree branch so peacefully. Had it not been for Sasori coming up to you, you were sure that the talking yin-yang aloe vera would have eaten you.

Your first moments passed in heavy silence.  
"Why have you been following me?"He was first to break it. You cracked a smile, knowing of his impatience.

"I want to talk to you, Sasori, and not that puppet. Please."

Maybe he was feeling sentimental, or maybe he too wished to indulge you in your delusions of a happy future, but he obliged. 

The years had not been kind to you, giving you wrinkles on your forehead and eyebags under your eyes, sullen cheeks, but he looked mesmerizing, young, as if he had never aged.

You two indulged in your last talk and you thought that maybe, just maybe you could be happy. When you confessed, looking straight into his now soulless, dead eyes, with a humble "I have always loved you, Sasori", he stayed still. He didn't know why, but he felt obliged to let you indulge in your very last, sinful delusion. 

Perhaps he really was sentimental in his core, or perhaps it was his way of saying "Thank you for trying to be by my side", but he let you bare yourself and your everything to him, as you both indulged in the sinful act of love one last time. 

He made sure to let you pass peacefully in his arms with his own poison, before bringing your body back to his workshop in the organizaton's base and making a puppet out of it, never returning to it again, letting it rot together with his own dead, soulless body.

__________

When he was reanimated, of course he remembered you, your passing and your rotting corpse in a wooden shell.

When he died a second time, he did so smiling, with you in his memory, finally being able to say the three most sentimental words back to you. This time, he was indulging himself in the delusion of your happy ever after in heaven with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] akatsuki(jap.) - daybreak
> 
> Feel free to leave suggestions on improving my writing + your thoughts !! Thank you for reading!


End file.
